Miniature basketball goals for mounting on doors or for attachment to full size goals are known in the prior art, and some examples of the patented prior art are contained in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. Re-20,898 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,463 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,104 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,149.
The prior art miniature goals have tended to be lacking in stability and in durability particularly the types of goals which are hung from the top edge of a door by a suspension bracket and rest against a vertical face of the door. These structures will not remain fixed during use and they are fragile and their continued movement during usage has a tendency to scratch the door on which they are mounted. Other known types of miniature goals are unduly complex and costly and therefore are not entirely practical in meeting the needs of a miniature goal which is both sturdy and economical, easily adjustable without relying on friction to hold the device in selected adjusted positions, stable during use, and clean and attractive in appearance.
The simple objective of this invention is to completely satisfy all of these requirements or needs in an indoor miniature basketball goal which is completely practical and convenient to install and adjust and which will be stable after adjustment at the desired height. The goal according to the invention can be easily mounted on a wall surface or on a door, requiring only four mounting screw openings which can be filled after dismounting the invention. There is no movement of the goal structure to scratch the door or wall while it is being used.
The backboard of the goal is a scaled-down version of one that is utilized in official adult competition. The remaining components of the goal, namely the hoop and net, may conform in size to those used in an official competitive goal or may be scaled down like the backboard. The miniature basketball goal of the present invention is not only beneficial for use by young people but may be used by adults for an amusing diversity from everyday business details encountered in their occupations or as a game of challenge in places of social leisure such as clubs, taverns, game rooms and the like.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.